Me and Mr Bastard
by Sachika Loli
Summary: [Aku Haruno Sakura—putri konglomerat yg berprofesi sebagai agen rahasia. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu jati diriku. Tidak sebelum pria bastard itu mengacaukan segalanya/Wanita seksi adalah idolaku. Bersetubuh adalah hobiku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pria brengsek yang menutupi segala kebrengsekan itu dengan wajah tampan. Aku seorang idola remaja. Pemuda dengan bakat akting luar biasa.]
1. Crazy Man and Surprise

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Me and Mr. Bastard**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance and General with a bit of Humor**

 **Warning : Young Adult**

 **.**

 **[Aku Haruno Sakura—putri konglomerat yang berprofesi sebagai agen rahasia. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu jati diriku. Tidak sebelum pria bastard itu mengacaukan segalanya/Menari di atas lantai dansa dengan musik berdentum dan aroma alkohol adalah hobiku. Wanita sebagai pemanisnya dan bersetubuh adalah hidupku. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki brengsek yang menutupi segala kebrengsekan itu dengan wajah tampan. Aku seorang idola remaja. Pemuda dengan bakat akting luar biasa.]**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Sakura PoV**

 _"God! You look so awesome pretty, Lady."_

Tepat saat kakiku yang dibalut wedges hitam pekat menginjak karpet berwarna merah marun, pria-pria berjas yang duduk di salah satu meja restoran bersiul dan melontarkan berbagai macam kalimat menjijikan. _Well_ , sesuatu yang sangat aku benci. Memutar mata dan memasang ekspresi jengah adalah suatu hal yang ingin kulakukan dari dulu.

Mengapa kukatakan begitu? Karena jika kau tahu keadaanku saat ini, maka kau akan mengerti. Jadi, perhatikan saja hal yang kulakukan saat ini dan kau akan paham.

Ekspresi wajahku yang mulanya monoton berubah menjadi sedikit antusias saat menatap pria-pria itu. Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis dengan dua kali kedipan mata sebelum melenggang anggun melewati meja-meja pengunjung, menyita perhatian pria-pria yang menatap lekukan tubuhku tanpa berkedip. Seluruh pengunjung yang mayoritas berjenis kelamin laki-laki memerhatikan pahaku yang tidak tertutupi kain dress ketat berwarna hitam yang kini membalut tubuhku dengan sempurna. Oh Tuhan, tanganku sangat gatal ingin melempar kepala mereka dengan sepatu dan membuatnya benjol. Namun alih-alih melakukannya, aku malah tersenyum manis hingga pipiku terasa begitu kebas.

" _Good afternoon, Sir? Have a nice day?_ " Aku bertanya seraya tetap mempertahankan senyum yang melengkung indah di bibirku. Salah satu pria yang mengenakan jas silver bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menarik kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan mengerling, mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk di sana.

" _Thanks_ ," ucapku tanpa intonasi sebelum duduk di kursi itu dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau Sayuri Ishida, 'kan?" Pemimpin mereka—pria yang satu-satunya memakai tuxedo putih, atau kau bisa menjulukinya Tikus Licik—mengusap dagunya seraya menatapku lekat.

"Hm." Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, kau utusan dari Hatake- _san_ yang katanya akan melaksanakan transaksi denganku." Pria itu tersenyum miring, tidak segan-segan untuk memperlihatkan ketertarikannya padaku. "Woah, aku tidak tahu jika asisten Hatake secantik ini."

Ya, kau tidak tahu. Mana mungkin asisten seorang mafia memiliki wajah cantik? Oh, jangan gila, Tuan Hidung Besar, asisten seorang mafia itu memiliki rupa yang tidak jauh dari kata sangar, banyak luka parut di wajah atau hal mengerikan lain. Apa kau tahu betapa menjijikannya wajah asisten Hatake Kakashi? Dia. amat. Sangat. Buruk. Rupa.

Jika saja aku tidak terlatih untuk berakting, sudah dapat dipastikan kalimat itu yang akan kuucapkan sambil menggebrak meja.

" _Well_ , dia berniat menjadikanku pasangannya," aku menjawab santai, namun sangat menusuk. Pria itu kontan tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan menunjukkan wajah salah tingkah. Dasar bedebah payah. Dia takut pada sesama mafia yang mungkin punya kekuasaan lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

"Mana barang yang katanya akan kau tukar dengan barang yang Hatake- _san_ titipkan padaku?" sambarku tanpa basa-basi.

Anak buahnya yang tadi menarik kursi untukku segera mengangkat sebuah koper kecil, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah memastikan keadaaan para pelanggan di restoran itu sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, baru ia membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan berbungkus-bungkus bubuk putih yang kuyakini sebagai narkoba.

"Ini barang yang Hatake- _san_ minta, sekarang serahkan lima buah senjata api yang kuminta sebagai balasan."

Aku tidak langsung menuruti perkataannya, melainkan memeriksa bungkusan-bungkusan itu terlebih dahulu. Permainan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Mereka tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang. Selamat datang di jebakan tikus, Kawan-Kawan. Sebentar lagi kalian akan mendekam di dalam sel tahanan dan aku akan mendapatkan medali baru dari kepolisian.

Dewi dalam batinku terbahak keras saat menyadari bahwa aku sudah selangkah menuju kemenangan.

"Aku akan memberikan senjata itu padamu, tapi sebelumnya…" kata-kataku mengambang dalam kepekatan suasana, "aku akan memberikan hadiah khusus untukmu, Sayang." Aku tersenyum sensual yang kontan membuatnya meneguk ludah dan menatapku penuh gairah.

" _Sure, Lady_. Maukah kau bermalam denganku?" Ia bertanya sembari menatap seduktif ke arah belahan dadaku yang sedikit terlihat.

"Tentu," aku menjawab tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang sedari tadi tersungging di bibirku. Sebuah senyum kemenangan. "Tetapi di dalam sel penjara."

Aku berdiri dan mengacungkan pistol yang sudah sejak tadi kusembunyikan di dalam tas tangan biru donker yang kugenggam. Aku mengarahkannya ke udara, lalu menarik pelatuknya sekali. Para pengunjung yang semuala makan tanpa gangguan seketika menjerit dan berhamburan keluar dari sana saat mendengar suara letusan peluru yang kutembakkan ke udara hampa. Setelah memastikan ruangan itu benar-benar sepi, barulah aku maju dan menghajar satu persatu anak buah di sana dengan gerakan taekwondo bercampur karate.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, dan ah … enam. Mereka semua terbanting dan terjembab ke lantai setelah menerima tendangan maha dahsyat dari _wedges_ yang kukenakan. Beberapa dari mereka mengerang karena tangan terkilir. Sisanya pingsan karena saat kudorong tak sengaja terbentur meja dan kursi. Aku mendekat pada anak buah Si Tikus Licik yang masih sadar dan menginjak kepala mereka hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Aku seorang diri, namun aku menang. Semua ini karena senjata mereka semua sudah kuamankan sebelumnya dengan diam-diam. Jadi aku tidak merasa terancam sama sekali karena mereka tak sanggup melukaiku dengan benda-benda tajam apa pun.

Si bos terlihat menggeram, berdiri dengan tangan terkepal kuat dan rahang mengeras. Aku mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bergeming, malah menatapku semakin tajam. Tatapannya seolah tombak runcing yang dilesatkan padaku, membuatku sedikit was-was dan bergerak mundur perlahan.

"Kau sudah kalah, Tuan Hidung Besar!"

Ia tertawa sumbang dan memelotot. "Oh ya?"

Pria itu semakin maju, mengikis jarak antara tubuh kami hingga mau tak mau aku turut bergerak mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"Kau salah memilih lawan, Nona." Ia memiringkan wajah, menambah kesan seram dan menakutkan. Melihatnya sepercaya diri itu, aku ragu kemampuan beladiriku tidak sebanding dengannya. Jangan-jangan ia pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo? Oh tidak, mana mungkin.

Aku melirik cemas ke arah pintu keluar. Ke mana perginya teman-temanku dan polisi?! Kenapa mereka tidak muncul-muncul di saat seperti ini?! Sial, ini semua memang salahku yang menganggap bisa mengatasinya sendirian dan baru menghubungi mereka sesaat sebelum memulai misi ini. Kupikir misi ini sangat mudah, tapi rupanya aku salah.

Pria itu semakin mendekat, langkahnya dipercepat dengan kedua tanga yang membentang lebar seperti hendak menangkapku. Aku tercekat dan mulai kalut saat merasakan hawa dingin dinding yang menyentuh kulit punggungku. Dalam hitungan detik, pria itu sudah memerangkapku dalam kungkungan tangannya dan menyeringai sadis.

Ia memiringkan wajah dan mendekatkannya perlahan ke arah wajahku, sesuatu yang langsung membuat alarm bahaya dalam otakku berdengung keras. Dia akan menciumku! _Shit_ , aku tidak sudi ciumanku dicuri oleh pria dengan hidung besar dengan aroma rokok pekat yang menguar dari bibirnya.

 _Dor!_

Aku menembak pahanya, berhasil membuat tubuh pria itu menjauh. Ia merintih kesakitan dan terduduk di atas karpet merah marun yang melapisi lantai marmer restoran mahal ini.

"Dasar Jalang Gila." Ia menatapku beringas sambil memegangi bagian pahanya yang tertembus oleh peluru dari pistol. Darah segar mengucur deras dari sana saat ia melepaskan genggaman tangan dari lukanya yang sedikit menganga.

"Rasakan!" Aku berteriak dan tertawa puas. Namun, tawa itu berlangsung tak kurang dari sedetik karena selanjutnya hilang tak bersisa dan terganti oleh suara tawanya yang menggelegar.

Aku tercekat untuk ke sekian kalinya, menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat pria itu berdiri seakan tembakan yang kulesatkan tadi tak berarti apa pun bagi tubuhnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak sakit." Ia tertawa seperti seorang psikopat gila.

Aku kembali mengacungkan pistol, bergerak mundur saat pria itu berjalan pelan seolah ingin menciptakan intimidasi. Sedetik kemudian, langkahnya berubah menjadi secepat kilat dan ia mendorong tubuhku hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Sial sekali karena pistolku turut terlempar jauh saat tubuhku terhempas ke bawah.

Pria itu tertawa semakin keras seperti orang kerasukan. Ia menelusupkan jari jemarinya pada helaian rambutku, kemudian menghentakkan tangannya hingga rambutku tersisa di sela-sela jarinya. Aku meraung dan berusaha memberi perlawanan, namun tangannya seolah mengunci segala pergerakanku. Pria itu menindih tubuhku, memosisikan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajahku.

"Sekarang, senjata makan tuan, eh?" Ia tersenyum miring. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengerayangi tubuhku dan meremasnya di beberapa bagian.

Brengsek. Sialan. Bastard. Argh, _he is so fuckiiing damn!_

Aku menendang sembarang. Namun dengan brengseknya, tendanganku sama sekali tak mengenai tubuhnya—tepatnya tidak berefek apa pun baginya. Tubuh pria itu seakan terbuat dari baja. Ia kebal terhadap senjata apa pun. Bahkan peluru?! Oh, apa-apaan dia itu.

Dress ketat yang mulanya membalut tubuhku ia robek dalam sekali hentakan, membuat tank top hitam dan bra berwarna senada yang kukenakan terpampang nyata di depan wajahnya.

"Menyerah dan layani aku."

Gerakanku refleks terhenti. Aku memandangnya dengan sorot menantang, tidak merasa terancam sama sekali dengan tatapannya yang dipenuhi aura kegelapan. Untuk apa aku menyerah dan melayaninya? Aku menyeringai. Dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Dan sepertinya memang begitu. Si hidung besar yang memiliki nafsu tak kalah besar. Benar-benar perpaduan yang menggelikan.

" _In your dream_!" balasku seraya meludah pelan. Giliran tawaku yang menyeruak dan mendominasi suasana. "Aku tidak takut pada ancaman busukmu." Karena sebentar lagi teman-temanku akan sampai.

Ia menyeringai dan mengedikkan bahu, tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan ludahku yang masih membekas di hidungnya. "Terserahlah. Lagipula, kau hanya punya dua pilihan, 'kan? Melayani dengan senang hati atau … diperkosa."

Mataku melebar sedetik setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut busuknya. Oke, kuakui tubuhku sedikit bergetar mendengar pernyataannya yang begitu gamblang. Siapa yang tidak takut saat tahu dirinya akan diperkosa? Di tengah restoran dan tanpa seorang pun yang hendak menolong?

"Kau akan mati di tangan rekan-rekanku!" Aku berteriak ke arahnya, berusaha berpikir positif bahwa teman-temanku akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan seolah bisa membaca kekhawatiran di otakku, pria itu terlihat mendengus disertai putaran bola mata bosan yang berkali-kali ia tunjukkan sebelum ini.

Ia tertawa sumbang dan berujar dengan nada mencemooh, "Mereka hanya menganggap pesanmu itu sebagai lelucon, Sayang. Mereka tidak akan datang."

 _Deg!_

Pernyataan itu seolah menohok jantungku. Jangan-jangan Ino memang menganggapku hanya bercanda dan tidak memberitahukan yang lainnya bahwa aku butuh bantuan karena sedang menjalankan misi seorang diri. Oh tidak, jangan bilang bahwa hal itu benar. Hati kecilku menolak kenyataan itu, tapi otakku menjerit membenarkan.

Tubuhku langsung lemas, aku tak sanggup melawan lagi. Tenagaku seakan terkuras habis karena perlawanan sia-sia yang kulakukan tadi. Pria itu tampak puas akan reaksiku dan melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya yang sempat tertunda. Aku hanya mampu berdecih dan menggeliat tak tentu arah karena kedua lenganku digenggamnya erat, sedangkan kakiku tertindih oleh kakinya yang besar.

Ah, rasanya sangat ngilu dan menyakitkan.

Aku memalingkan wajah saat bibirnya hendak melahap bibirku. Ekspresi beringas tetap kupertahankan. Aku yakin tidak akan kalah darinya, walaupun aku sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun.

Tak berhasil mendapatkan bibirku, rupanya ia tak menyerah dan beralih menuju leher jenjangku. Pria itu mengisap kulit leherku, membuatku langsung menjerit dan melayangkan tatapan mematikan padanya.

"Orang tuamu sepertinya tidak mendidikmu dengan benar!" jeritku lantang.

Gerakannya langsung terhenti. Entah datangnya dari mana, sebuah ide untuk meloloskan diri darinya tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku.

"Ibumu hanya seorang pelacur yang melayani banyak pria dan Ayahmu adalah pria brengsek yang kebetulan senang dengan kemolekan tubuh Ibumu. Ibumu penggoda dan ayahmu seorang bajingan." Aku berdecak, lalu menambahkan, "Pantas saja anaknya jadi sepertimu. Benar kata orang, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Kau sama saja dengan Ayahmu, seseorang yang dikuasai oleh nafsu!"

"Kau?!"

"Apa?!"

 _Plak_

Pipiku memanas dan bibirku terasa amat perih.

Pria itu menamparku?! Dia benar-benar cari mati!

Ia berdiri dan melesatkan tatapan mematikan ke arahku yang langsung melompat bangun dan beringsut menjauhinya. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, memegangi sebagian wajahku yang terasa pias akibat tamparannya. Lidahku mengecap rasa asin dari sudut bibirku yang mengeluarkan darah. Aroma karat dan logam seketika memenuhi hidungku.

"Kau?! Dasar gadis jalang!" Ia memandangku murka. Menarik salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke arahku.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagai kilatan cahaya _blitz_. Kursi itu melayang ke arahku dalam waktu tak kurang dari lima detik. Aku memejamkan mata, pasrah terhadap hal buruk yang akan menimpaku nantinya.

Namun alih-alih merasakan tubuhku dihantam kursi dan tergeletak dengan genangan darah, yang kudapati justru sesuatu yang mendorongku hingga tubuhku kembali terlempar ke lantai dengan cara tidak manusiawi. Aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat dan wajahku tenggelam dalam sesuatu yang lembut dan harum.

Apa ini? Rekan-rekanku sudah sampai?

Yah, sepertinya begitu. Mendengar suara tembakan dan sirine mobil polisi membuat perasaanku lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baritone itu menyapa lembut, membuatku refleks melayangkan satu pukulan telak ke depan dengan tenaga penuh.

"Oh, shit!" Pemuda itu mengerang dan memegangi dadanya. Matanya langsung mendelik saat melihatku menjauh dan menatapnya seolah tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ups." Aku membekap mulut dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Aku kenal betul pria ini, pria menyebalkan yang dua kali kutemui dan membuatku hampir tewas karena memendam kekesalan. "Maaf, Tuan _Bastard_. Itu refleks, sungguh." Aku memasang wajah sok polos dan langsung mendapat respons berupa dengusan darinya.

Ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, lalu menyipitkan mata saat melihat tubuhku yang setengah telanjang.

"Sialan." Ia memaki dan memiringkan wajah, terlihat sekali berusaha menutupi senyum yang akan merekah di wajahnya. "Ikut aku, Nona Manis."

Dan akan kubahas tentangnya setelah urusan ini berakhir.

 **\- oOo -**

Aku langsung kabur begitu pria itu—Sasuke—menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku menendang tulang keringnya dan berlari menuju mobil Ino, kemudian berteriak menyuruhnya segera tancap gas dari tempat terkutuk tadi. Si Hidung Besar sudah tertangkap. Dan aku malah mendapat kesialan lain setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke yang notabene merupakan pria mesum yang hobi berganti wanita semudah berganti pakaian.

Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko pulang dengan mobilnya dan berakhir di ranjang pada esok hari.

 _Hell_ , itu terdengar mengerikan.

Sasuke bukan tipikal laki-laki perfeksionis dengan segudang talenta mumpuni sehingga banyak gadis yang mengidolakannya. Ia juga bukan CEO muda dengan kekayaan sebagai harga diri seperti dalam cerita romantis picisan yang sangat merusak moral bangsa. Ia juga bukan _badboy_ yang hobi merokok diam-diam saat sekolah menengah dan tobat setelah dipertemukan dengan sosok gadis baik-baik sekaligus menjadi cintanya. Cuih, itu sungguh hanya sebuah cinta monyet dan aku berani bertaruh remaja kelebihan hormon itu akan putus hubungan di tengah jalan. Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir dia adalah laki-laki brengsek yang dijodohkan dengan gadis baik-baik, lalu merubah kebiasaannya setelah perlahan-lahan mulai jatuh cinta.

Ia hanya Sasuke. Ia adalah dirinya sendiri dan tak akan merubah kepribadian hanya demi menghindar dari lirikan sinis masyarakat publik. Tetapi bukannya kerap dilirik dengan benci, ia justru dilirik gadis-gadis remaja dengan mata berbinar seolah mereka menemukan sebuah mutiara langka di tengah samudera Hindia. Hidupnya tidak membosankan seperti kebanyakan tokoh pria dalam drama murahan. Dia unik. Oke, kuakui dia memang menarik saat pertama kali melihat garis wajahnya. Namun, ekspektasiku langsung terpecah belah saat melihat kelakuannya yang jauh dari kata normal.

Kutekankan sekali lagi, dia itu tidak waras. Kelakuannya jauh dari kata wajar. Hobinya adalah mempermainkan wanita. Bibirnya seperti kelopak mawar yang indah dan mengandung banyak serbuk sari sehingga banyak serangga yang hinggap di atasnya. Itu bukan pujian, menurutku. Itu adalah sebuah aib. Dan yang membuatku semakin ingin muntah selain sikap-sikap kurang ajar yang ia miliki adalah tingkat kenarsisannya yang melebihi ketinggian puncak gunung himalaya. Sasuke percaya, walaupun kelakuannya cukup—ehm lupakan—namun ia masih memiliki satu kelebihan; tampan.

Aku langsung kejang-kejang dan syok berat begitu mendengarnya.

Oke, mungkin itu juga berlebihan. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, aku sudah lama mengibarkan bendera perang terhadapnya. Walaupun kami baru dua kali bertemu, entah mengapa aku sangat membencinya. Saat matanya menatap ke arahku, aku merasa seperti ada yang meletup dan berkobar di dalam dadaku. Bukan perasaan berdebar yang berkaitan dengan cinta. Bukan juga rasa cemburu dan berhubungan dengan obsesi berlebihan terhadapnya. Hanya saja, rasanya seperti ... ehm, sulit untuk dijabarkan. Yang jelas, aku merasa tertantang setiap kali melihat matanya yang menampilkan sorot mencemooh. Terutama setelah dia mengataiku mengenaskan karena tidak memiliki pasangan di usia yang cukup matang sekarang ini.

Ucapannya sangat melukai harga diriku. Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang berani menusuk telak dan tepat mengoyak habis harga diriku sebelum ini. Dan dia melakukannya hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Lihat saja, malam ini Ayah akan mengajak salah seorang koleganya makan malam. _And hell yeah_ , kau tahu, aku sudah mengendus aroma perjodohan di sana.

Kupastikan, aku akan melepas gelar lajangku dan memamerkan anak kolega bisnis Ayah ke depan publik.

 **\- oOo-**

"Dia sangat tampan, juga menyenangkan. Tipikal lelaki masa depan. Selain memegang saham dan memiliki perusahaan _game_ sendiri, dia juga seorang model dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Kau akan cocok dengannya, Sayang."

Aku hanya tersenyum saat Ayah mendeskripsikan tentang putra kolega bisnisnya. Aku berangan-angan bahwa dia seorang laki-laki tampan dengan wajah datar. Dia adalah pangeran es dan aku akan mencairkan kebekuan hatinya. Uh oh, membayangkan aku dapat menaklukan hatinya seperti dalam film-film terdengar begitu romantis dan _geez …_ _how cute_!

Lantunan irama musik klasik megiringi suasana meja makan di kediaman keluargaku. Aku merenung sambil berandai-andai dapat berdansa dengannya dan berciuman tepat di bawah terpaan sinar bulan. Lalu dia akan melamarku dan aku mulai membuka rahasia, menceritakan bahwa aku adalah seorang agen rahasia. Dia terlihat terkejut, namun sesaat. Kemudian dia akan tersenyum, mengecup tanganku lembut dan berkata bahwa hal itu tidak masalah. Ia akan membantu menyembunyikan identitasku dari anggota keluarga lainnya.

Oh, itu adalah sesuatu yang selama ini kuimpi-impikan.

"Tuan Uchiha beserta putranya sudah datang." Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba masuk dan membawakan berita yang sudah kuananti sejak tadi.

 _Yeah_ , akhirnya. Selamat tinggal Haruno Sakura dan selamat datang Uchiha Sakura. Aku langsung menyelipkan helaian rambut yang jatuh di keningku ke belakang telinga. Menegakkan badan dan memasang ekspresi angkuh. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, membuat jantungku terasa akan meledak saking senangnya.

"Selamat malam, Haruno- _san_."

 _Oh God,_ suaranya begitu maskulin dan menenangkan. Aku mendongak, berharap agar iris mataku bersirobok dengan matanya. Kemudian, dia akan merasakan sengatan-sengatan cinta dan takluk pada pesonaku.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Haruno."

Aku langsung menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

Namun, bukannya tersengat oleh cinta, tubuhku terasa seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt dan hangus terbakar menjadi debu yang langsung tersepuh angin malam. Eskpektasi tentang pangeran es tampan yang terbangun dalam kepalaku mendadak pecah seperti gelas kaca yang dihempaskan ke lantai begitu mendapati seraut wajah _tampan_ milik Sasuke.

"Halo, Nona Haruno, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari yang Ayahku deskripsikan." Ia tersenyum manis madu.

Jadi dia Uchiha?! Maksudku, Uchiha Sasuke?!

 _Ya Lord_ , takdir macam apa yang telah Engkau buat? Kenapa ini terasa jauh lebih mengerikan daripada berenang dengan sekoloni ikan hiu yang siap memangsamu hidup-hidup?

Tidak, tidak, dan Tidak! Aku menganga frustasi dan tak berhenti menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Nasib sial menimpaku bertubi-tubi hari ini. Dan bisa kaubayangkan, rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

Semesta terkadang memang memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk menentukan jalan hidup seseorang.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Well, well, seperti yang kalian tahu rate cerita ini adalah M or Mature. Ini bukan cerita bermodal adegan sex or something like that yhaaa :D di atas jelas tertulis Young Adult atau dewasa muda. Mungkin adegan seerti itu ada (maybe), tetapi deskripsinya tidak terperinci. TheeHee :v Fic ini hanya pembahasannya saja yang menjurus ke arah dewasa. Yang lainnya pikir sendiri dah, aku lelah #dihajarmassa**

 **Ada sih, tapi part-part yang masih jauh dan tidak akan bisa kau bayangkan. #SachikaLoliPerusakMoralBangsa**

 **Wkwkwk...**

 **Hmm... Sasuke terlihat freak, dan di luar ekspektasi. Tapi, gapapa lah, yang penting ganteng.**

 **So, would you give a review? :3 Thank you**


	2. Real Sasuke and Ramen Chaos

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Me and Mr. Bastard**

.

.

 **[Aku Haruno Sakura—putri konglomerat yang berprofesi sebagai agen rahasia. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu jati diriku. Tidak sebelum pria bastard itu mengacaukan segalanya/Menari di atas lantai dansa dengan musik berdentum dan aroma alkohol adalah hobiku. Wanita sebagai pemanisnya dan bersetubuh adalah hidupku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki brengsek yang menutupi segala kebrengsekan itu dengan wajah tampan. Aku seorang idola remaja. Pemuda dengan bakat akting luar biasa.]**

 **Special thanks to : CEKBIOAURORAN, fzt, d3rin, wowwoh.geegee, Sabrina, Desta Soo, cici suke, Dewazz, Vanillathin, Mademoisellena, S.Kyoya, dan Emerald US.**

.

 **oOo**

.

"Halo, Nona Haruno, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari yang Ayahku deskripsikan." Ia tersenyum manis madu.

Jadi dia Uchiha?! Maksudku, Uchiha Sasuke?!

Ya Lord, takdir macam apa yang telah Engkau buat? Kenapa ini terasa jauh lebih mengerikan daripada berenang dengan sekoloni ikan hiu yang siap memangsamu hidup-hidup?

Tidak, tidak, dan tidak! Aku menganga frustasi dan tak berhenti menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Nasib sial menimpaku bertubi-tubi hari ini. dan bisa kaubayangkan, rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

Semesta terkadang memang memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk menentukan jalan hidup seseorang.

 **-oOo-**

"H-hai." Sial, aku sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Kutarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya untuk menormalkan keterkejutan. "Apa sebegitu cantiknya hingga senyumanmu terlihat seperti sebuah seringai … mesum?"

Ibuku reflek mendelik dan memberikan tatapan mengancamnya. Ayah terlihat sama, bedanya tatapan yang dilesatkan olehnya lebih mematikan hingga bulu-bulu halus di leherku mendadak berdiri. Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha terbengong-bengong, menatap putra mereka dan diriku secara bergantian. Suasana elegan dan aura persahabatan yang semula menguar lenyap seketika.

Krik… krik…

Ew, apa-apaan dengan suasana ini.

"Sakura." Ayah menatapku tajam, suaranya yang rendah dan dalam langsung membuatku ciut.

"Hanya bercanda, kok. Hehe… aku hanya berniat mencairkan suasana. Mohon maaf bila selera humorku sangat buruk." Aku menundukkan kepala kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Sasuke. Dadaku terasa disulut api ketika melihat tatapan mencemooh dan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Awas kau, Uchiha Brengsek.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya sedikit terkejut." Tuan Uchiha tersenyum maklum dan duduk di kursi yang telah ditarik oleh seorang pelayan. Nyonya Uchiha duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk menarik kursinya sendiri dan duduk di sebelahku.

Dari sekian banyak kursi yang tersedia kenapa harus di sebelahku, sih?!

"Satu kosong," ia berbisik lirih, spontan membuatku menggeram dan nyaris mencolok lubang hidungnya menggunakan garpu.

"Putrimu sangat elegan," ujarnya santai saat ujung garpu sudah beberapa senti lagi dari wajahnya. Ibu, Ayah, dan orangtua Sasuke seketika menoleh. Tanganku yang mengacungkan garpu berhenti di udara.

Krikk…

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Sakura?" Ibu bertanya dengan nada lembut, namun aku tahu ada ancaman yang tersirat dari dalam nadanya.

Aku tersenyum canggung dan menarik garpu itu menjauh dari wajah tengik Sasuke. Ia cengengesan, sedangkan aku dibuat mati kutu akibat rasa malu. Huwee… nasibku sial sekali. Pria tolol ini rupanya pintar cari muka.

"Tadinya aku ingin menyuapkannya steak, _Okaa-san_ ," jawabku sembari menyelipkan senyum simpul. Memang dia pikir dirinya saja yang pintar berakting! Huh. "Kalau begitu silakan dinikmati, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Dan juga Sasuke …- _kun_?" Aku tersenyum, namun mataku langsung menajam saat menatapnya.

"Wah, rupanya putriku langsung tergila-gila dengan putramu." Ayah terkekeh, disambut tawa dari Ibu dan kedua orangtua Sasuke. Mereka asyik memperbincangkan soal rencana penyatuan perusahaan, pertunangan kami, pernikahan, dekorasi pernikahan, bahkan CUCU! _What the hell_! Sedangkan aku sudah nyaris meledak walau hanya duduk diam di samping makhluk astral ini.

"Awas kau," aku berbisik pelan, memberi gestur menggores leher dengan jari. Dan berkata "ma-ti" tanpa suara. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mulai menyantap hidangan di piringnya.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari hidangan di piring, aku buru-buru bangkit dengan alasan sakit perut. Sebenarnya itu hanya alibi, agar aku bisa terbebas dari perbincangan absurd antara keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke. Alasan yang paling utama adalah agar terbebas dari aura mistis yang memercik ganas dari tubuh Uchiha brengsek yang duduk di sebelahku.

Namun sial, bukannya terbebas dari siksaan iblis-iblis itu, aku malah mendapat _jackpot double_ hari ini. Aku tergelincir akibat menginjak ekor gaunku yang menjuntai hingga lantai. Tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan pose yang tidak ada kesan anggunnya sama sekali. Bibirku terasa kebas saat mencium lantai yang super mulus, sedangkan jidatku berkedut nyeri.

"Aduh!"

Ah, kampret. Tahu begini tadi aku lebih baik pakai kaos biasa saja tadi. Tidak perlu repot-repot berdandan cantik hanya karena ekspektasi tentang pangeran es tampan yang ternyata adalah anak iblis bertanduk.

"Ups, kenapa kau nungging begitu? Hati-hati jatuh."

Telat, woy!

Apa katanya tadi? Nungging?! Fuck! Aahh… ingin rasanya menonjok hidung pria itu.

Aku melirik sekilas ke sekeliling, para pelayan tengah menatapku, terlihat menahan tawa. Aku mendengus, menahan nyeri di bagian siku saat mencoba untuk bangun ke posisi semula. Berbalik badan, kusunggingkan senyum polos seakan diriku baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Aku tersenyum paksa seraya mengacungkan dua jari ke udara. _Padahal bibirku nyut-nyutan._

Ibu menatapku khawatir, tapi biarlah… aku terlanjur membuat diriku sendiri malu. Tapi tidak akan separah sekarang kalau mulut rombeng Sasuke itu tidak nyeletuk sembarangan! Ah, sial. Melihatnya kembali melafalkan kalimat "dua kosong" tanpa suara membuatku naik darah. Apalagi suara tawanya yang terdengar paling keras saat aku terjatuh tadi.

Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Brengsek!

 **-oOo-**

"Gila… dia bilang begitu?" Tawa Ino langsung menggelegar di seluruh penjuru kafe begitu aku menyelesaikan cerita. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah kami, ia langsung berdeham dan meneguk _latte_ di cangkirnya untuk meredakan tawa.

"Selera humornya sangat tinggi!"

Aku melengos, memijat kepalaku yang berdenyut untuk kesekian kalinya. Pandangan mata kulempar ke arah jendela kafe yang transparan, cuaca sedang sangat cerah hari ini. Tapi, kenapa suasana hatiku buruk sekali?! Ini semua ulah Sasuke. Argh, aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kucincang habis dagingnya!

Ino melempar permen _mint_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana tepat di wajahku. Aku langsung mendelik dan bersiap melemparnya balik menggunakan cangkir berisi Americano yang masih panas.

"Eits! Jangan kasar begitu, dong, Manis. Kau kan baru saja dijodohkan dengan putra kolega bisnis Ayahmu yang tampan dan mapan, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kebahagiaanmu ini?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Merayakan kebahagiaan _gundulmu_! Aku. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Bahagia. Tauuuu!" bentakku dengan nada sarkasme yang kental. "Teman macam apa, sih, kau ini!"

Ino malah tersenyum miring, menyilangkan kedua tungkainya dengan anggun seraya menyesap sisa _latte_ di cangkirnya hingga tandas. "Bukan merayakan seperti itu yang kumaksud."

Aku mengamatinya dengan kening berkerut. Kalau bukan _party-party_ murahan dengan tema _pinky_ yang membuat senyum jijikku tertarik, lalu apa? Merayakannya di pub malam? Bisa-bisa aku digantung oleh Ayah jika ketahuan.

"Membuat Sasuke menderita secara fisik adalah perayaannya!"

"Ha?" Aku melongo seperti keledai dungu. Otakku berusaha keras mencerna maksud dari perkataan Ino. Menderita secara fisik? Jangan-jangan…

Aku tersenyum antusias. Ino memang cerdas!

"Aha, bagaimana kalau membuatnya mencret-mencret? Aw! Dia pasti sangat menderita." Ino terkekeh geli. Senyum iblisku seketika muncul.

 _Tick-tock_ , ini baru sahabatku.

 **-oOo-**

 ** _Sasuke, aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya kehendak orangtua kita untuk menjodohkan dan membuat kita menikah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku akan menerimamu, walau terpaksa sih :) bagaimanapun juga kita harus saling berdamai satu sama lain agar tidak mengecewakan mereka. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju? Jika iya, mari kita mulai dengan kencan ringan. Aku tunggu di restoran ramen xx jam tujuh malam!_**

 ** _Sa_** ** _lam damai, Haruno Sakura._**

 ** _Sent._**

Aku menatap layar _smartphone_ dengan harap-harap cemas. Kenapa anak iblis itu tidak menjawab, sih?! Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit aku menunggu di sini. Dibalas saja tidak, mana mau dia datang.

Aku mengibaskan rambut panjangku yang tergerai indah, menyilangkan kedua tungkaiku seraya menyumbat telinga dengan _headseat_. Siulan-siulan para bocah SMA yang terlihat berandal mengusikku sedari tadi.

" _Nee-chan! Aishiteru~"_

" _So Beautyful…"_ _"Sexy Lady!"_

Dasar bocah ingusan, sekolah yang benar dulu sana! Aku mendengus, pura-pura sibuk memandang layar _smartphone_. Jika sedang bertugas, aku tidak akan segan untuk menyeret mereka semua ke kantor polisi. Remaja zaman sekarang memang bermental jagung. Kalau sudah bergerombol saja kelakuannya sok jagoan, kalau sendiri paling-paling sudah ciut duluan.

" _Kisushite mo ii desuka? Sekushiidesune_! (Boleh aku menciummu? Kamu seksi!)" Ditengah lagu yang mengalun lembut dari headseat yang kukenakan, samar-samar terdengar godaan kurang ajar dari bocah-bocah sialan itu.

" _Nee-chan, konojo wa imasu ka_? (Apa kamu sudah punya pacar?)"

Kelakuan mereka sontak menyedot perhatian para pengunjung yang sedang asyik menyantap ramen mereka. Untung saja kebanyakan pelanggan di sini dari kalangan remaja. Coba bayangkan kalau om-om mesum atau kakek-kakek pedofilia, tamatlah riwayatku di sini karena digoda tidak hanya oleh remaja labil, tapi juga tua bangka peyot! _Wow, Victory!_

" _Kiss me, Nee-chan_. Aku tahu kau masih lajang dan kedinginan karena kurang belaian. Kemarilah, _Nee-chan_ , aku janji akan memberi kehangatan pada ranjangmu."

Aku menoleh, kali ini lebih _shock_.

" _Kamawaine kudasai! What the fuck are you, Kids?!_ " Aku memandang bocah-bocah itu risih. Mendengus keras dan menarik lepas _headseat_ yang menyumpal telinga. Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk, melakukan peregangan pada bagian bahu dan leher. Tanganku terkepal mantap, lengkap dengan seringai bengis yang terukir di wajah cantikku ini. Rasakan ini bocah-bocah, agar kalian tahu rasa dan tak berani menggoda perempuan lagi setelah ini.

Suara ketukan kakiku yang dibalut _stiletto_ hijau muda terdengar dramatis. Semua orang menyaksikan kejadian ini dengan mulut menganga, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan kulakukan. Aku mendecih, memasang tampang sangar, dan mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi. Sedetik lagi, bogem mentah ini akan mendarat pada rahang bocah-bocah keparat itu dan membuat beberapa gigi seri mereka lepas. Namun sebelum itu semua terjadi, ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku, menariknya lembut, dan mendekap tubuhku erat.

Pukulan dahsyat yang hendak kulayangkan gagal total. Yang ada, aku malah tercekat dan lupa bernapas saat aroma yang terkesan lembut dan maskulin menyambut indra penciumanku. Kekesalanku mendadak sirna hanya dengan mencium aroma yang sangat familier ini.

Tunggu… familier?

"Kyaaaa…" Aku mendorong tubuh pria di depanku ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku dengan sangat erat mencegah tubuhku terlepas dari dekapannya.

Sial, pria ini cari mati.

"Lepaskan aku," geramku dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu aku merasa kekesalanku lenyap karena aroma yang menenangkan. Sekarang aku malah dibuat tambah kesal karena si pemilik aroma ternyata adalah seorang anak iblis bertopeng malaikat.

"Diam atau kau tambah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," bisiknya tak kalah geram. "Aku akan membereskan bocah-bocah itu, kau tenanglah dulu. Sesekali jadilah singa betina yang penurut, oke?" Ia kembali berbisik, kali ini terdengar lebih manusiawi. Aku mengangguk di dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, memegang pundakku dan tersenyum manis saat menatap wajahku yang memerah entah karena apa. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah gerombolan anak SMA kurang ajar yang tadi menggodaku. Bocah-bocah seketika bungkam saat melihat ekspresi monoton Sasuke. Kuakui, ekspresi Sasuke saat ini memang persis seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bersiap untuk menusuk korbannya.

"Berapa usia kalian?" tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya rendah, namun sarat akan ancaman.

"D-delapan belas tahun." Salah satu anak SMA itu menjawab takut-takut. Mereka semua menunduk, tak berani bersipandang dengan sepasang kelereng hitam milik Sasuke yang terlihat mengerikan saat sedang marah.

"Mohon maafkan kami. Kami hanya mencari hiburan karena banyak sekali tugas yang harus kami selesaikan. Mungkin itu sebabnya kami jadi melampiaskannya dengan berbuat seperti itu." Mereka mulai menundukkan kepala, bahkan berlutut saking takutnya pada tatapan mematikan yang Sasuke lesatkan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, "Begitukah caramu mencari hiburan? Apa kalian tahu kata-kata yang kalian lontarkan tadi termasuk sebuah pelecehan seksual?" ujarnya dengan raut wajah serius.

Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari dalam sana. "Aku akan menelepon pengacaraku dan menanyakan padanya apa hukuman untuk pelaku pelecehan seksual."

"T-tunggu, Tuan! Kami sangat menyesal atas apa yang kami lakukan. Kami mohon maafkan kami." Mereka mulai bersujud di bawah sepatu Sasuke. " _Nee-chan_ , tolong maafkan kami!" Aku tak bergeming, menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Kautahu benar, aku adalah tipe gadis kejam dan kasar. Aku bukan seseorang yang pemaaf dan pengertian, jadi maaf saja, ya.

"Kalian dimaafkan." Sasuke tiba-tiba berujar, membuatku langsung melayangkan tatapan protes. "Untunglah aku bukan orang yang kejam. Kalau kalian bertemu orang selain aku mungkin kalian sudah mendekam di dalam sel penjara. Terutama jika orangtua tunanganku tahu." Sasuke melirikku sekilas.

 _What the hell, Sasuke!_

Bocah-bocah itu menatap Sasuke terharu. Mereka tak berhenti mengucap terimakasih. Sedangkan aku? Mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya padaku. Sebenarnya korban di sini siapa, sih? Kenapa jadi mendrama begini?

"Kenapa kau memaafkan mereka?" aku bertanya sarkastik. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis dan mengabaikanku.

"Jawab aku, Brengsek!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah begini? Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Nona Haruno." Ia menatapku dingin dan datar. Aku terhenyak sejenak. Ia memberikan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya sangat aneh mengingat ia adalah manusia paling narsis yang pernah kukenal.

"Kau melukai harga diriku, Sasuke. Aku dilecehkan dengan kata-kata yang sangat frontal, di depan umum pula. Tidakkah seharusnya mereka menerima hukuman atas perbuatan mereka?" protesku, masih tak terima.

"Tidak semua kesalahan harus mendapat hukuman, Sakura. Mereka hanya anak SMA yang labil. Mereka akan menyadari kesalahan mereka seiring berjalannya waktu," jawabnya cuek.

Aku mengeraskan rahang, "Tapi jika mereka tak diberi hukuman, mereka akan menganggap bahwa yang barusan mereka lakukan itu tidak masalah. Kalau dewasa nanti mereka malah melakukan tindak kriminal bagaimana?"

Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah muram. Aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya sangat berbeda. Dia … tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal.

"Inilah alasannya kenapa aku sangat membenci polisi. Mereka berpikir terlalu jauh dan membuat spekulasi-spekulasi yang menjijikan!" bentaknya seraya melesatkan tatapan bengis padaku.

Mendadak lidahku kelu. Sasuke benar-benar seperti sedang dikuasai oleh iblis. Untunglah tidak ada lagi yang memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah kami saat anak-anak SMA itu meninggalkan restoran ramen ini.

"Aku juga membencimu! Aku ini seorang agen, bukan polisi. Dan lagi, jangan pernah menghina kepolisian atau kau habis di tanganku. Aku tidak sudi lagi dijodohkan denganmu."

Sasuke tertawa sumbang, ada bara yang terlihat di kedua iris hitam legamnya. "Kau itu sampah. Sikap kasar dan sok beranimu benar-benar memuakkan, tahu? Keluar dari agen rahasia atau aku akan melaporkan hal itu pada Ayahmu."

"Ap—"

"Jangan membantah. Terima pertunangannya, atau keluargamu akan tahu apa pekerjaanmu selama ini. Kuberi waktu dua hari untuk berpikir." Ia tersenyum simpul dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku.

Aku menarik sudut bibir kesal. Kuhentakkan kaki dan melenggang gusar menuju pintu keluar restoran. Aku menghampiri mobil _sport_ putih hadiah dari Ayah saat ulangtahunku yang ke dua puluh satu yang terparkir rapi dipelataran parkir. Saat sampai di depan mobil, aku baru tersadar tas tanganku tertinggal di dalam.

" _Shit_." Aku menggigit bibir bawah, menahan tangis. Ah, sifat cengengku mulai keluar. Walaupun kejam dan kasar, aku juga punya kekurangan. Aku tidak pernah menangis saat terluka parah secara fisik. Namun, saat ada yang melukai harga diriku atau membuat hatiku sakit karena alasan yang rumit, aku akan mudah untuk menangis. Entah kenapa, terasa lebih menyakitkan saat harga diriku diinjak-injak daripada saat aku nyaris mati karena ada dua buah peluru yang bersarang di dadaku ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

Aku mengusap air mata yang meluncur mulus di atas pipi. Kutarik napas dalam, mencegah isakanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Dress hijau yang kukenakan berkibar ditiup angin malam. Aku memukul kap mobil cukup kuat, langsung membuat cekungan kecil diatasnya dan berefek ngilu pada tanganku.

"Brengsek."

Isakanku terhenti saat secara tiba-tiba sebuah tas tangan melayang ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya dengan sigap dan mendongak untuk mencari siapa pelaku yang melemparkannya.

Sasuke berdiri di sana, menatapku dengan mata menyipit. Aku buru-buru mengusap mata dan memasang tampang datar. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan memegang pundakku. Telunjuknya menarik daguku, mau tak mau aku mendongak dan bersitatap dengannya. Ia mengamati wajahku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kenapa … ehm, kalau kau mau mengamuk jangan di sini."

Aku memukul kepalanya dan menendang tulang keringnya cukup kuat. Refleks, ia meraung ngilu.

"Aw, sudah kubilang jangan mengamuk di sini," ujarnya dengan raut kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian terkekeh geli dan mengetuk dahiku dengan jari telunjuk.

" _I'm so sorry_." Ia tersenyum miring, menggenggam lengan kiriku dan menariknya pelan.

Aku mengernyit heran. Ini anak iblis kerasukan jin tomang mana lagi?

" _Are you kidding me?_ " teriakku jengah. Sasuke hanya cengengesan dan membawaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ia memiringkan kepala, tersenyum tanpa dosa saat menatap wajahku. "Kita makan di restoran lain." Kemudian, mobil miliknya berjalan keluar dengan mulus. Dan anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan.

Uh oh, drama apa lagi ini?

 **-oOo-**

"Kenapa ramenku pedas sekali? Apa ramenmu juga sepedas ini?"

Aku menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah menahan pedas. Kukulum bibir dengan gaya polos, mengedipkan sebelah mata, dan menatap Sasuke manja. Mataku mengerjap sekali, bersiap memulai akting krusial untuk memberinya pelajaran.

"Ah, masa, sih? Ramenku rasanya biasa saja, kok. Apa jangan-jangan kau pria yang payah terhadap pedas. Ckckck, kasihan," cibirku sambil menggeleng-geleng dramatis.

Sasuke menganga dan langsung membantah, "Lupakan. Aku sangat suka pedas, tahu! Aku hanya merasakan sedikit perbedaan pada ramen ini. Hahaha…" Ia tertawa sok cool, padahal wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ada bulir-bulir keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. Dan ew, ada ingus yang nyaris melesat keluar dari hidungnya, tapi sepertinya ia tahan mati-matian. Aku terbahak saat melihat betapa lebar dan seksinya bibir Sasuke saat menghabiskan semangkuk ramen super pedas yang sudah kuseting khusus untuknya.

 _Ramen jetpack super turbo rasa mercon…_ atau apalah itu namanya.

Aku berdeham dan memberikan tatapan datar pada Sasuke yang mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah absurdku tadi. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu memilih mengabaikan tingkah konyolku. Sasuke meneguk _milkshake_ di gelasnya hingga tandas. Ekspresinya langsung berubah lega.

"Aku membaca pesanmu," mulainya.

" _So_?" Aku membalas cuek.

"Apa _smartphone_ -mu dibajak orang?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab acuh sembari membaca artikel di _smartphone_.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

Kalimatnya barusan ternyata berefek besar bagiku. Aku langsung tersedak padahal tidak sedang memakan atau meminum sesuatu. Dia terbahak keras dan menyodorkan segelas air putih yang memang telah tersedia di meja. Aku meneguk air itu cepat dan menepuk-nepuk dada.

Sial, ketahuan.

"Kau menuduhku?!" Aku menatapnya tidak terima, seolah-olah sedang tersakiti atas perkataannya yang seratus persen mengandung kebenaran. Tapi masa bodolah, aku ini ratu drama, asal kautahu. Kalau ditanya soal akting, tentu aku jagonya.

"Kau pikir aku idiot?" Ia menatapku dengan muka terkejut yang dibuat-buat. _What the_ … Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu? Dia juga sangat jago berakting rupanya.

Aku mengambil tas tanganku, berdiri dengan dramatis dan hendak melenggang keluar dari restoran yang dipenuhi para pasangan kencan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik tanganku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali pada posisi duduk. Rupanya Sasuke yang melakukannya. _Well_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Apa lagi?" Aku menatapnya malas, menaruh kembali tas tangan kesayanganku ke atas meja. Aku bersedekap dengan bibir mengerucut miring.

"Kita lihat apa rencanamu saat ini. Aku tidak akan kabur walaupun sudah tahu niat busukmu." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi ingat, jika rencanamu gagal, kau harus memberikan ciuman gratis setiap hari padaku. Bukan ciuman pipi atau dahi, aku maunya ciuman bibir." Ia terkekeh. "Bagaimana?"

Dia itu bodoh atau dungu, sih? Rencanaku kan sudah terealisasikan. Dia baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk ramen super pedas dan bisa dipastikan sistem pencernaannya akan melilit sebentar lagi. Dia pasti mencret-mencret besok pagi! Aku berani jamin soal itu.

Karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan, dan sudah pasti rencanaku itu berhasil, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. " _Deal_. Tapi jika aku yang menang, apa kau mau menjaga rahasiaku sebagai agen rahasia?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau itu, aku pikir-pikir dulu."

Giliran aku yang melengos. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu, ketika dia menghinaku di restoran ramen sudah kulupakan. Biasanya aku bukan tipe yang mudah memaafkan, sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Tapi dengan Sasuke terasa berbeda. Sikapnya yang berubah-ubah membuat sarafku terbelit dan mungkin ikut-ikutan konslet seperti kelakuannya.

Sangat sulit mengabaikan seseorang sepertinya. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku menangis karena anak iblis itu. Ah, sial, kenapa aku jadi mudah memaafkan begini?

"Aku pulang duluan." Aku berdiri dan mengambil tas tangan, tersenyum miring saat berkata, "Rencanaku sepertinya akan berhasil. Bersiaplah mengunci mulutmu. Dah!" Kakiku melenggang anggun saat meninggalkan restoran itu.

Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mengejarku? Apa dia sudah sakit perut sehingga lupa keadaan sekitar? Hahaha… rasakan itu, Brengsek!

Aku menepuk jidat saat tiba di parkiran. Sial, pantas saja dia tak mengejarku. Aku kan tidak bawa mobil. Mobilku tertinggal di restoran ramen tadi.

"Arghhh! Dasar titisan setan! Aku sumpahi kau mencret-mencret beberapa menit dari sekarang!" jeritku seperti orang gila. Tak mau ambil pusing dan menjilat ludahku sendiri, aku melangkah kesetanan saat berjalan menuju gang kecil samping restoran yang akan membawaku ke jalan raya besar dimana aku dapat menemukan banyak taksi atau kendaraan umum lain.

Saat tiba di tengah gang, bulu kudukku mendadak meremang. Aku celingukan, menatap waspada ke sekeliling. Tenang, Sakura! Jangan percaya pada legenda hantu, itu hanya sebuah cerita karangan. Optimislah, Sakura, hanya berjalan lurus sedikit lagi dan kau akan sampai. Tutup saja matamu dan tarik napas dalam-dalam.

Selesai menyugesti diri sendiri, aku kembali melangkah bak orang kesetanan. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ada siluet kepala manusia yang membuatku berjengit mundur.

"Pergi kau, Makhluk Astral! Sasuke bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada dirimu. Aku tidak takut!" teriakku nyaring. Tubuhku sampai bergetar saking takutnya.

"Dia sudah datang! Akhirnya, penantian kita tidak sia-sia."

Aku mengernyit saat mendengar suara berat seorang laki-laki. Aku mundur perlahan saat bayangan itu semakin dekat hingga muncullah dua sosok pria dengan tubuh kekar dan tinggi. Ada tato naga yang terlukis di kulit leher mereka.

Oh, rupanya anak buah si Tikus Licik. Mau apa mereka?

Aku melempar tas tanganku, mengambil ancang-ancang dan posisi siap menyerang.

"Rupanya kalian. Apa lagi yang kalian incar dariku?" tanyaku sembari mengepalkan tangan. Mataku memicing tajam seperti alat pendeteksi dan memindai senjata apa saja yang mereka bawa. Senyumku seketika terbit saat mengetahui mereka tidak membawa senjata tajam apa pun.

"Kau membuat bos kami tertangkap, jadi kami harus menghabisimu di sini." Si Kepala Botak tersenyum licik.

"Jangan bermimpi! Aku bisa mengalahkan seluruh anak buah bosmu dalam waktu singkat. Dan aku akan membereskanmu juga sekarang!" teriakku bangga. Si Botak dan rekan-rekannya malah tertawa keras, menatap meremehkan pada tubuh mungilku yang dibalut dress hijau muda yang tampak manis. Mereka pikir aku ini lemah? _Hell_ , mana mungkin gadis lemah dapat memenjarakan bos mafia.

"Maaf, Nona Manis. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa menunjukkan aksimu pada kami."

Tepat setelah Si Botak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik. Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku terasa berhenti sesaat. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan badan gemetar hebat. Rasanya sangat lemas, bahkan mengangkat jari telunjuk saja aku tak mampu.

Mereka menempuh cara curang! Aku menyumpah serapah saat sadar sedari tadi ada orang di belakangku yang sedang membawa alat penyetrum. Ini pasti karena makan ramen pedas sehingga insting seorang petarungku menjadi tumpul.

Gelak tawa mereka menggelegar dan memecah kesunyian malam. Suara binatang malam yang awalnya saling sahut menyahut mendadak hilang ditelan kesunyian. Aku meringis dan terbatuk, tak mampu untuk menggerakkan satu pun anggota gerak di tubuhku. Semuanya mati rasa. Bahkan pikiranku sudah melayang-layang seperti akan kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku mengerjap lemah, menatap siluet seorang pria yang mendekat ke arah kami. Seketika, suara tawa yang menggelegar langsung sirna. Kepalaku terangkat dari tanah yang keras dan dingin, seseorang mengelus rambutku dan meletakkannya di atas paha. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

" _What are you fucking doing?_ " Itu suara Sasuke, terdengar sangat murka. Aku tersenyum kecil masih dengan tubuh gemetar dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh tubuh.

Akhirnya dia menemukanku. Seperti biasa, Uchiha yang selalu menemukan Haruno dimana pun dia berada.

Sasuke meletakkan kepalaku dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia bangkit, melepas jas yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya sembarang. Segera setelah itu, ia menerjang para anak buah si Tikus Licik, menghajar mereka dengan membabi buta. Tanpa ampun. Hingga dapat kutangkap suara retakan tulang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Sedikit lagi dan aku yakin dia akan menang.

Tapi…

"Sasuke!" aku berusaha berteriak, namun suaraku malah terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Seseorang merada di belakangnya, sedang mencoba menusuknya menggunakan sebuah samurai.

Aku memejamkan mata. Kumohon, buat Sasuke mendengar teriakanku. Aku mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatanku dan menjerit, "Di belakangmu!"

Sasuke seketika menoleh dan menendang samurai itu hingga terlempar jauh. Ia melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pria botak itu dan menunduk untuk menghindari pukulan balasan. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pria botak itu dan mengakhiri pertarungan konyol ini.

"Aw, ada apa dengan perutku." Tiba-tiba Sasuke jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi bagian perutnya. " _Shit, it's hurts._ "

Oh tidak, jangan sekarang.

Kesempatan itu diambil oleh Si Botak dengan memungut samurainya yang terlempar jauh. Sasuke tetap memegangi perutnya dan merintih kesakitan. Aku menjerit kencang, memintanya untuk segera bangkit dan melawan. Namun, sepertinya ia tak mampu mengatasi rasa melilit pada bagian perutnya.

 _Oh God_ , ini semua salahku. Aku ingin menarik sumpahku, Tuhan. Kumohon selamatkan Sasuke.

"Mati kau!"

Aku menahan napas saat melihat Si Botak mengacungkan samurainya ke tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **Do you remember this story? I'm really sorry for a very lateeeee update (peace). I have to finish my exam. And now, I'm free (yeayyy).**

 **Maaf kalau bahasanya berantakan, masih membiasakan diri kembali nulis :). Makasi buat yang udah nungguin update-an, karena percayalah saya ini tukang PHP wkkwk. Ujian nasional membunuhku, friends. Sekali lagi, makasi buat yang punya kesabaran tinggi karena masih tahan banting kena PHP dan yang sudah mengapresiasi karya yang penuh kekurangan ini dengan review, like, dan fav. Hiks, aku terharu T.T Love you all**

 **Btw, itu mereka becandanya keterlaluan, ya :v Couple ter-absurd tahun ini wkwk. Yah, kampret couple dengan kekurangan masing-masing, lah. Semoga terhibur dengan kelakuan super OOC dan absurd parah SasuSaku, ya. Jangan kapok-kapok :3**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter sepuluh, karena di chapter 3 – 9 nggak akan ada author note :p**


End file.
